Smiles
by weirdogirl
Summary: Vaughn as EVERYBODY knows is the cold anti-social cowboy. But as Chelsea stubbornly keeps on clinging to him, he slowly began to smile. A thing he doesn't usually like to do. Chelsea x Vaughn -One-shot-


**A/N:**

Once again, I made another one-shot XD

This is about Chelsea x Vaughn

A VERY popular couple in the Harvest Moon archive

So I hope I get enough reviews here XD

Please Read and Review peeps!

**DISCLAIMER:** I will never own Harvest Moon. Never. NEVER. *sobs*

**

* * *

**

**Location**: Sunshine Islands, Sprout Island, Haila's Cafe

**Date:** Winter 5th, 2nd Year

**Time**: 3:18 PM

**Weather**: Snowy. Really cold.

**POV: **Chelsea's

**Setting**: Vaughn sitting alone on a table, having tea and reading a book. Chelsea sitting on another table opposite to his, taking sneak peeks at the cowboy. Halia is back in the kitchen, so the two are practically alone.

* * *

He sipped his tea, calmly. His face uneasy to read, but they were always in deep thought.

I watched the anti-social cowboy, my face leaning on the table of the cafe.

And every time he glances my way, I hastily turn to a different direction. Hoping that he didn't catch me watching him.

I took a sip at my soup. The winter weather is so cold this year. I couldn't believe such weather would be this harsh on an island.

Well, things happen.

I never liked winter. It's such a sad plants to grow, animals can't go outside and stuff. But it has it's fun sides too. Like Christmas. Giving presents are really much more enjoyable than receiving.

Especially when you give them to the person you like the most.

I took a glance at him again. He was reading a book now, like always.

I sighed, and rubbed my hands, which was covered in thick gloves, though I still felt cold. I shivered and sipped my soup again.

Will this last forever? The waiting?

He had rejected me a lot of times. Well, I really didn't confess to him. I just asked him out on festivals and such, and he rejected them all.

But it didn't affect my persistence. Or stubbornness as to what he calls it.

I heard him sigh heavily then. I turned to him, he looked kind of annoyed.

Oh, maybe he finally noticed that I'm stalking him.

I sure hope not.

Maybe it was the book he was reading.

"Chelsea.." he called. I gulped. Uh-oh.

"Y-yeah?"

"Don't you think you should stay home and warm up?" he muttered. I smiled at his concern. But maybe he just wants me to go away.

"This place is warm enough." I answered briefly. We were silent again. He wasn't good at keeping up at conversations. As expected from an anti-social person.

I didn't notice he was glaring at me. I shrugged it off. I got used to his mean glares after all this time.

No matter what he'd do, nothing can make me go away.

I know I can be this stubborn, but nobody makes my decisions for me.

I smiled at this, though he continued to glare.

"Don't you ever give up?" he then asked. My smile widened.

"Nope" I answered popping my lips on the 'p' part.

He sighed and stood up, then went his way to me.

_What's he gonna do?_

I thought, confused. He sat down beside me.

"Persistence. I'm starting to like that quality." he mumbled leaning on the table like me. I faced him. Our faces where inches apart. He backed away a little, cheeks reddening. I giggled.

"Really?" I asked, tauntingly. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

My eyebrows popped up. He actually smiled.

That made my heart flutter for a bit. Seeing that smile of his is extraordinary. Very beautiful.

"Wow.." I mused absentmindedly. He opened his amethyst eyes, confusion in them.

"You smiled.." I murmured, mesmerized.

"Really? I did? Wow." he mumbled as well.

"I just read this book and realized something." he continued, that smile still on his face.

"What?" I asked

"Hmm, that if someone makes smiles at you, it makes you smile too." he said, really un-Vaughn like. He didn't sound like the mean and cold Vaughn anymore. He sounded kind and gentle.

"Cool." I mumbled, not knowing what to reply.

"I always thought you as a menace. But as you kept on being so stubborn. I began to smile. It felt...good." he continued on, turning to me with that smile. I blushed hard, seeming lost for words.

"R-really? That's great!" I stuttered. He chuckled for a bit. Silence again.

"So...do you wanna kiss me?" I asked then. He turned to me, his cheeks red as my tomatoes last summer, completely shocked. I laughed at his surprised expression.

"It was a joke! That usually happens on stories ya know! You don't have to take it seriously!" I laughed hard, but was interrupted when a pair of lips touched mine.

"It doesn't just happen on stories you know." he murmured as he kissed me. I smiled and deepened it.

_Maybe Winters aren't so bad after all.

* * *

_

Hmm..was it good?

Oh and dang! It's short! I thought I'd be longer. Oh well. *shrugs*

Thanks for reading! Oh and pretty please review!

Click that button blue button below with the letters R-E-V-I-E-W and Review! XD


End file.
